The objective of this three-year phase SBIR program is to develop an innovative artificial life simulation that addresses the need for innovative methods of instruction on health-occupation topics, as well as for life science topics on biological evolution, interdependence of organisms, and behavior of organisms. The approach is innovative since it employs concepts from the relatively new field of artificial life as used for synthetic biology, and uses these concepts as a complement to traditional analytic biology. The objective of the Phase II project is to develop the software simulation and instructional support materials that conform to the National Science Education Standards for content and teaching. The proposed project is a nineteen-month accelerated project that will result in a finished, commercial product at the end of the project. The team assembled for the project consists of persons with the required skills and experience in innovative technology and sound education principles, and supports the accelerated schedule. The commercial applications of the final product from the Phase II project include health-occupation instruction, classroom instruction, home-schooling, Internet implementation, science and technology centers, and sale as a general entertainment product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The artificial life simulation described in this proposal has a significant market. The need is enormous for innovative instructional resources. Applications include 1) classroom instruction, 2) implementation on the Internet, 3) use in museums and science and technology centers, and 4) sale as an entertainment product.